


Mother Gum's Origin and Her Offsprings -- Facts!

by MarCor3



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubblegum, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarCor3/pseuds/MarCor3
Summary: Hi 'AT' Fans - just a little write-up of this mysterious Gum! All rights reserved by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network...





	Mother Gum's Origin and Her Offsprings -- Facts!

The Origins Of The Mother Gum and her Offsprings

Years after the Great Mushroom War had completely, almost annihilated Earth - it created mass substance of green goo, alienized creatures, and oddly types of humanoids. But for there was one pink substance in particular, a great mass of pink bubblegum seems to be spreaded all over the entire land of Ooo, formerly known as Los Angeles, California. As it was seen throughout the landscape of town, a mature human male and a little humanoid female child possibly the only lone survivors from the Great War, walked about as they search for food, materials, and shelter. They're names are Simon Petrikov, age fourty-seven years old and Marceline Abadeer, age seven years old and perhaps this gum substance too is of a young age but strangely was matured...

Reasons mentioned of this pink gum goo and of its origin, is relatively unknown but can only be pin-pointed to a toxic chemical malfunction during the Mushroom War. As Simon and little Marcy would roam around the land - surviving as best that they could, the pink gum substance would always be shown in the area near them. It wasn't able to talk, walk, or anything of that nature but it did saved Simon and little Marcy - with one can of chicken noodle soup and a spoon. You see, earlier on little Marcy developed a fever and was coughing, possibly from Simon's temporarily changing into an iceman when he felt the need to use the cursed golden crown that he'd found months prior to protect them both from green goo toxic monsters, that were also roaming around the Land of Ooo.

While they're mad dash to escape the toxic beings, Simon sat little Marcy inside an abandon car while he put back on the crown to save them yet again. After it was over, Simon looked to his right were the pink goo were dripping alongside the walls - giving Simon the can of chicken noodle soup and a spoon to feed to little Marcy, to help her feel better and nutritious her little sick body. Even though Simon was just a bit skeptical of the can of soup appearing out of thin air, he also was a bit frightened of the pink goo in which centuries later he would be quite obsessed with it -- the irony of it all but that's for another story.

As one can only watch and wonder of this gum form, it'll developed into this soon-to-become the Mother Gum for two offspring siblings, Bonnibel and Neddy Bubblegum. There, in an abandoned, detached building at the far corner of the wall structure appears to look like a gum hive. And as it saturates in that corner wall, there are like hundreds of living gum beings - with actual eyes and a mouth, still attached to the Mother Gum. Now this whole gum creature is obviously gentle, and kind especially when 'she' smiled at Simon after giving him the can of soup and spoon. And during her time of 'giving birth' to her two children, who expelled from her like a raindrop. There on the floor stood a tiny gum being with a face feature, arms, and pink hair. The next gum creature expelled and landed quite abruptly on a sharp stone, causing him to scream and wiggled his way away from everything or everyone. With that shocking action, his sister then wobbling her way to him to comfort him by making an smoothing sound that would vibrate throughout his body.

She could be the only one to comfort him with that trick and while he stayed hidden, this little female gum creature would go exploring around the post-apocalypse landmarks. She observed all of the natural beauty of what this planet had to offer and she very well absorbed it all. From the bugs on the flowers, to the Sun, to beautiful butterflies - one in particular, a blue butterfly she thought that her frightened brother would like. But no, as he was just too traumatized to fully enjoy anything on this planet Earth except for a certain candy-formed tree. As he spotted it and began to suckled from it, he also would find comfort int that candy-sapped tree. There, this tree as he would suckled from it started replenishing candy fluids all around him where his sister had once again observed. And so with that, Neddy would stay put right there enjoying his red candy-sap tree while his sister often times comfort him much more...

And so, this area of where the red candy-sap tree stood while a little young gum dragon named Neddy would nourish himself forever more while his sister, now named Bonnibel Bubblegum explored, scavenger hunted, and eventually build a castle made out of cake in the design way of a four-layer wedding tier. With her genius abilities to create other gum life forms and of candy substances, she still can't seems to understand the laws of physics when it comes to actual human nature. Being only a gum humanoid, she feels as though the world doesn't understands her and therefore she acts as she some god to her little candy creations! Her intellects and manipulations are her tools to control every being she so see fit!

Unlike Bonnibel, the actual Mother Gum had this already 'built in' sense of things around Ooo. 'It' would know to remain stilled until it was safe or appropriate to make itself known [which were far and fewer in between], it was gentle, its body mass were spreaded all over the land, absorbing as much insights as it could from the human natures and its inhabitants. Bonnibel, on the other hand is a bit opposite from that - she likes to re-invent things or beings. She has a lack of sense in poor judgements, a lack of empathy, and arrogance. Over though, she have became better of some of her senses...from the help of one Marceline Abadeer! Yes, centuries later these two met one day and developed a friendship like no other and eventually become more than friends. They've helped each other out a lot, learning things or habits that needed better discipline in. As the centuries went by, Bonnibel met an actual human and his dog - who possessed with magical stretching powers! In that friendship, it eventually lead to a lot more fundamental development on her part.

With Marceline, Finn, and Jake...Bonnibel learned a great deal of human nature and how life is or was before the Mushroom War. She also gotten better with the other human, formerly known as Simon Petrikov now known as the Ice King. The pink gum humanoid wasn't dumb but a lack of morals and empathies made her a bit naive and selfish. The point is, she's far better than she were centuries ago - but she really had to self-teach herself and her brother, Neddy. Without having any parental guidances to help her along the way, she's done quite good for herself and for Neddy! This is why she's so crazy-smart and quite bewitching too! Bonnibel is a beautiful gum-candy humanoid being and she knows this! All of the other princesses are jealous of her and at the same time is afraid of her, especially because of her friendship with Marceline and because she's so smart!

And so, with the Great Mushroom War that has come to pass - leaving majority of the human species dead or scattered around the Earth's surface, leaving masses of green toxic goo everywhere and a certain pink mass of live bubblegum to actually take shape into two gum beings -- one a dragon form, the other an humanoid...you can see why it's possible or just meant to be, as the saying goes - after every bad thing has happened, there's always a good thing to happened as well and vice versa! This was meant to be...all of it

**Author's Note:**

> The End


End file.
